


The Best Thing

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [50]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Rafe realizes that the reader is the best thing that has ever happened to him





	The Best Thing

For the last few days you watch him as he freaks out over small things. Normally you expect it from him when he doesn’t get his way, but nothing has happened to set him off, at least not that you know of.

“Rafe, what’s wrong?” You approach him while he’s muttering to himself.

“Nothing.” He’s clearly lying but you rather not upset him by calling him out on it.

“Ok, but if there is, you can tell me,” you reassure him.

He gives you a small smile and promptly excuses himself. You stand there, angry that he is refusing to tell you anything. You’ve been together for a year and he still has yet to completely open up to you. You understand and plan on giving him as much time as he needs, but this lack of emotional availability is taking a toll on you.

You call your friend and complain about Rafe’s temperament as of late.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry you feel that way. Maybe it’s time to move on. You can’t stay with man like that. It seems that the only emotion he’s able to show is anger. You don’t need that in your life.”

“But I love him.” You go silent as you realize what you have just admitted over the phone.

“Y/N, are you sure? You’re not just saying that? Have you told him?” Your friend questions your sanity. You know she’s cautious of Rafe, he got way too involved in her relationship for her to continue on talking to him, much less look at him.

Your voice cracks as you attempt to answer her, “Yes, more than anything.” At this point you’re reaffirming your admission, more to yourself than to her.

“Has he even shown any signs of loving you in return?”

He hasn’t, and you almost feel like a fool for letting your friend know that. She’ll tell you to move on because it’s useless for you to expose your heart like that only to have him destroy it.

“When are you planning on telling him? Or are you ever going to?”

“Of course I’m telling him, I just don’t know when.” You can hear her sigh from the other end of the phone. She’s more experienced in this area, but she’s had her share of suffering. She always warns you about getting too attached.

“Well, I hope it works out for you. Maybe he’ll even tell you that he loves you back, you know, in an honest way.”

You hang up and go to the kitchen and open the fridge. You’re a stress eater and right now, you’re very stressed. You pull so many things out of the fridge that if he walks by he’ll just assume you’re cleaning out the refrigerator.

“What are you doing, babe?”

You drop the bowl of chili on the floor and sigh as you place the other items on the counter. You begin to clean up the mess when you feel his hand on your back.

“Let me help you.” Rafe grabs a towel and begins to clean up the area. “

Without even lifting your head you open the drawer closest to the fridge and pull out a towel. You expect him to yell at you the moment you make eye contact, but for the first time he’s relatively calm.

“T-thank you.” You grab the trash can and help him throw away the glass.

“Be careful, sweetheart. I don’t want you cutting up your beautiful fingers.” Despite his warning he ends up being the one that slices his palm with a large piece of glass.

“Fuck!” He brings his hand to his chest.

“Let me see.” You take his hand and examine it. “Babe, we have to go to the hospital.”

“I’m not wasting my time going to the hospital. I’ll handle it on my own.”

He grabs a clean towel and wraps it around his hand.

“We’re going, don’t argue with me.” You grab him by his arm and lead him to his car. “I hope you don’t think you’re going to drive.” You push him aside.

He grumbles the whole way to the hospital, bleeding through the towel and onto his white leather seats.

“Great, now I have to get these cleaned.”

“Honestly, that’s what you’re worried about? I don’t get you sometimes, Rafe.”

“Join the crowd.”

You roll your eyes knowing there is no point in arguing with him. Maybe your friend is right, maybe you should move on.

You pull into the parking garage and get out. You open his door for him, helping him get out of the car.

“You sure we should leave the car here?” He looks back as you turn on the alarm.

“I can always let you bleed out on your precious leather seats,” you snap.

You drag him into the waiting room and approach the reception window.

“May I help you?” The receptionist is unusually cheery for someone working in such a hectic job.

“Yes, my boyfriend has sliced up his palm pretty good and we may have to get it stitched up.

“I told you I’m ok. Now, let’s get back to the car before someone steals it.”

You look at the woman and shake your head. Leave it to Rafe to care more about his fancy piece of shit car than his own well-being.

You take the forms from the receptionist and fill them out for him. You begin to get frustrated by his constant pacing and wonder if you should trip him. _He’s already in a hospital._

“Rafe Adler?” the nurse calls out.

“Wow, that was faster than I expected,” you say in relief.

You are lead into a small room in the triage where he begins to complain. “This room is too small. The bed isn’t comfortable. How long am I supposed to be here? I should’ve stayed home.”

“Goddamit, Rafe! Can you shut the fuck up for once? This whole week, I’ve had to put up with your childish tantrums. Just deal with it. I didn’t have to bring you here, and maybe I shouldn’t have.” You cross your arms, turning your back to him.

Rafe had nothing to say in response, you know you wouldn’t want to hear it anyways. You sit across from him, flipping through your phone. You derive a sick pleasure knowing that he can’t use his phone at this moment. You know it upset him since he’s always working.

The nurse takes Rafe’s hand and begins to clean up the wound. Rafe tries pulling away and you end up having to assist the nurse.

“It hurts.” He protests to further cleaning.

“Rafe, it’s that or it gets infected.” You remind him of the possible outcome and he bites back his comments.

Just as the nurse finishes cleaning up his wound, the doctor walks in.

“Good afternoon.” The doctor smiles at you both.

You look over at Rafe who is ready to make a smartass remark, but apparently this time he has restraint. “Afternoon,” he mumbles.

“So let’s see what we have here.” The doctor takes Rafe’s hand and grimaces. “Oh dear, this is pretty bad.”

Rafe let’s out a deep sigh and looks at you. It’s as if he’s blaming you for what happened. Maybe it is your fault for dropping the bowl, but he did scare you.

“I’m going to apply some local anesthetic and stitch this up. I just want to warn you, this will leave a mark once it’s healed.”

“Just fix it.”

The doctor looks over at you as if he’s asking if Rafe is like this all the time. “Be patient, Mr. Adler.”

This doctor is a patient man, because if it was you, you’d have stormed out. You watch as he stitches up Rafe’s hand. You count each stitch, fourteen, much more than either of you expected.

The way home is about as awkward as Rafe’s interaction with the hospital staff. Each time you want to say something you think it best not to; it will just end up in an argument. You pull into the driveway and once again open his door to let him out. This time Rafe says something you aren’t expecting.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

“Uh…you’re welcome?” You stand there, your mouth agape. “Are you feverish?”

Rafe just looks at you at smiles. Now you’re convinced that he may have taken more painkillers than he should’ve.

“I’m going to head upstairs and rest a bit.” He leans in and kisses you on the cheek.

It takes you a while before you close the door and just as long before he realizes you’re the one with the house key. You unlock the door and watch him head up the stairs. You head to the kitchen and grab a broom to begin sweeping what’s left of the bowl of chili.

“Y/N?”

You hear him shout from your room. “Yeah?”

“I need help.”

 _I’m sure you do_. “I’m coming.” You throw out the rest of the broken glass into the trash. You walk up the steps turning the corner and walking down the hall into your room. When you get to the doorway you can’t help but laugh.

“I’m glad you find this amusing.” He struggles to free himself from his shirt.

“I see you forgot that you can’t use your hand.”

“Well, can you at least help me? I mean, when you’re done laughing.”

You walk up to him and slowly remove his shirt, being especially cautious of his hand.

“There. Do you need me to get you some more pain meds?” You kiss his forehead.

“Nah, I’m already high enough as it is.”

You can’t help but laugh. You realize that there is a good chance that he’s only being nice to you because he’s high on painkillers.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole recently. I’ve just been struggling with some things recently.”

“Well, it’s not a good reason for treating everyone like shit, especially me.”

“I know, and an apology probably isn’t enough.” He sits down on the bed and looks up at you. You swear you see tears in his eyes. “You’ve been nothing but amazing throughout this relationship. I mean you’ve up with me for this long.”

“It’s the sex,” you say deadpan.

He laughs knowing that you’re joking, or so he hopes. “You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.“

You knit your brows in confusion. Now you know he’s high for sure.

“I’ve been struggling with how to tell you this. I’ve struggled to find a way to tell you…to tell you that I love you. I’m sorry for being an asshole, I tend to push people away when I don’t want to face my feelings.”

You sit next to him in bed and pull him closer to you. “I love you too, Rafe. You don’t need to push me away, hun. We’re in this together. Got it?”

“Yes.”

“Now lie down while I go and grab you something to eat.”

“Try not to break anything this time,” he lets out a small laugh.

“Cute.” You walk out of the room with a weight lifted off your shoulders. He finally said it, you both finally said it. _Fucking finally._


End file.
